Maman
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: *Updated* Jean-Luc's goddaughter is left behind when her parents are killed. What will he do with the four-year old?
1. Maman - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I obviously don't own Beverly or Jean-Luc or Deanna (etc.), I'm not usin' this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Quinn Charlotte Altson, Dr. Marie Lynna Altson, and Dr. Fitzpatrick L'Angley.

Also:

I am not a French student at school – I take Spanish.I found a French dictionary online, which I am using, though if anyone knows French and can help me with my usage of the words, the help is gladly accepted!

This takes place toward the end of season Two.

And just so everyone knows, this is roughly based on my real-life friend Quinn.She is deaf, signs, knows French, and reads lips.That's why the people can talk about Quinn around her without signing.

*-*-*

Dedicated to the real Quinn Charlotte Altson and to Guinevere Grace Anna Jacobsen.

-*-*-

Maman

# Part One

-*-*-

Captain Jean-Luc Picard watched his best friend, Dr. Fitzpatrick L'Angley hug his daughter.At four, Quinn Charlotte Altson had just lost her mother to an unknown alien disease – with Fitzpatrick soon to follow from extensive injuries sustained getting both his self and Marie off the planet.However, Quinn didn't understand what was happening as her papa's breathing slowed.The little blonde-haired girl was deaf and all attempts to make her understand were cut short by another question.

~ Mon ange, je t'aimerai toujours. ~ Fitz signed to Quinn, in French.He raised his hand to Quinn, his thumb, pinky, and index finger, and then the man's breathing stopped.

Quinn looked at her father, ~ Papa. ~ The little girl shook her father, and looked up at her uncle.~ Papa.Mon papa. ~

~ Come, Quinn. ~ He signed, before picking up the child from the biobed.He began to rock the child in his arms, knowing that she was crying, even if no one could hear her.Quinn was soon asleep, her hands clenching Jean-Luc's uniform, and tears soaking into the fabric.

Beverly walked over, her eyes were wet and red – she had known Fitz for quite some time, and to know he was gone and left behind his daughter, yanked at her heart.She, in fact, was the one who'd pushed Dr. Marie Lynna Altson to go on a blind date, while Jean-Luc pushed Fitz into the date.The two had married six years before, after dating for a year, and thanking the two who'd put them together every chance they got.

"Beverly." Jean-Luc said, bringing the woman back into reality.

"He's really gone.It's strange." She said, looking at Quinn.She brushed her hand against the child's face and reached for her.

He tried to hand off Quinn to Beverly, but she wouldn't let go of his uniform, "She's got a hold of my shirt.I'm going to go back to my quarters." He said, hoping Quinn would sleep in a bed and not attached to him – though the feel of the small child comforted him.

"Okay." Beverly whispered, and walked off.

-*-*-

Jean-Luc pulled Quinn's hands off his uniform and laid her down on the bed carefully.He wrapped the sheet around her small form and sighed._'Four.God, she's only four.How could Marie and Fitz both be gone?Of all the people, why did they die and why did Quinn have to be left behind?'_ He thought sadly, walking out of the room and into the living room.He sighed again, walked to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hall.He engaged the lock, and headed toward the turbolift.

-*-*-

"Captain!" Commander Deanna Troi said, surprised.

Jean-Luc looked over the woman, "Yes, counselor?" He asked.

Deanna shook her head, "Sorry, sir.We all have heard about Dr. L'Angley and Dr. Altson.I thought you'd have gone back to your quarters."

"I already have.My goddaughter is sleeping in my bed." He said, simply.Jean-Luc sat down in his chair, and looked out the viewport.Stars covered the screen, zipping by at a tremendous rate.As they passed a green and red planet, Jean-Luc silently cursed the name Udos IV.

-*-*-

Deanna watched Jean-Luc, as they watched Udos IV fly past.His face was a mask of hatred and sadness, but once they passed, his expression returned to normal.His thoughts, having been curses moments before, turned to Quinn.

"Captain, the child.What will you do with her?" She asked, curious.

Jean-Luc sighed, "She has no other family.The person that Marie and Fitz chose to take her if anything happened to them, died early this year.I'm not sure who she should go to now."

Deanna nodded, "May I see her?" She asked.Ian had died months before, and she knew what Will would say if she wanted Quinn, but the thoughts and stories she'd heard from her captain intrigued her to at least see the little girl.

"Sure." He stood up, and walked to the turbolift once again.He and Deanna got on, and he ordered it to go deck nine.

"I'm sorry about them.I know they were your friends."

Jean-Luc smiled, "Fitz was the little boy down the street that enjoyed being with me.He was always at the house – he was just another sibling to me.I never did enjoy children, but he was the one I truly loved being around.Marie lived nearby, but she moved to Luna after her parents were transferred when she was fifteen.Apparently, Marie met Beverly at a school or something and they became friends.After some time, Beverly and I pushed the two into a blind date, and they got married a year later.Quinn's their only child." He said, explaining the beginnings of Marie and Fitz.

Deanna nodded.She knew what Jean-Luc was thinking of – family.Aside from Robert and Rene, Marie, Fitz, and Quinn were his family, and he had loved them dearly.

The turbolift jolted to a stop and the two officers disembarked.They walked to quarters number thirty-six-oh-one.He unlocked the door, and entered, followed by the betazoid.He motioned for her to follow and she did, sheepishly, into his bedroom.

Quinn was laying on the bed, her hands in fists, eyes red.She was on her back, wrapped in the sheet, though it was now only on her legs because she had kicked the fabric off.The small child was in a pair of white-footed pajamas, with her golden hair in two pigtails.A small amount of light seemed to give her a halo.

Deanna immediately looked at Jean-Luc, after taking in the look of the child.

He recognized the expression Deanna wore, and smiled, "She does look angelic.It's why Fitz called her Ange."

"Ange?" She asked.

"It means Angel.She always looks like that when she sleeps." He sighed.

"Sir, are you sure she has no other family that would want her?" She asked.

Jean-Luc eyed Deanna for a second, and then answered, "Yes.Why?"

"If I said that I'd adopt her, would that be considered wrong?" She asked.If she wanted Quinn to be her daughter, she wanted his approval.

"No, Deanna.I think it's wonderful, but are you sure?"

"I know what you're thinking, captain.This isn't anything relating to Ian."  
He shook his head, "I know to trust you, Deanna.I would just like you to understand that Quinn isn't going to be like any other child.She's not only deaf, but signs in French and English.She needs attention from her mother especially, because of that.You'd have to learn sign language and French.Not to mention that Quinn's never met you.She knows nothing about you, and you know nothing about what she's truly like.I can't just give her to someone.She needs people who can love her and take care of her.I owe it to her parents."

"I can do that." Deanna promised.

Jean-Luc grinned, "We'll see.I'll see to it that Starfleet knows about Quinn and about you, and then we'll try having her stay with you for a few days after you've acquired enough to communicate with her.I'll tell her what's going to happen.Deal?"

Deanna shook her head, happily.

-*-*-

I know it's kind of a bad beginning, but I've been struggling to come up with a better beginning – I didn't come up with one.

Sorry if it's stupid to you.

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please review!

A big thank you to Misty_Bay.Thank you for your help!!!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Maman - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I obviously don't own Beverly or Jean-Luc or Deanna (etc.), I'm not usin' this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Quinn Charlotte Altson, Dr. Marie Lynna Altson, and Dr. Fitzpatrick L'Angley.

Also:

I am not a French student at school – I take Spanish.I found a French dictionary online, which I am using, though if anyone knows French and can help me with my usage of the words, the help is gladly accepted!

This takes place toward the end of season Two.And two weeks after Maman part one.

And just so everyone knows, this is roughly based on my real-life friend Quinn.She is deaf, signs, knows French, and reads lips.That's why the people can talk about Quinn around her without signing.

*-*-*

Dedicated to the real Quinn Charlotte Altson and to Guinevere Grace Anna Jacobsen.

-*-*-

Maman

# Part Two

-*-*-

Quinn Charlotte Altson eyed her uncle Jean and Auntie Beverly.She knew the look in their eyes – the same one her parents had when they had to leave her behind with somebody.She was curious why they had this look, but she couldn't remember what pourquoi was in English.

~ Oncle Jean, Pourquoi tu as that look on ton visage? ~ She asked, in her usual half-French, half-English.

~ Quinn, I know you know English.You must use it. ~ He said, not answering the question.

The little girl made a face, and then began again, ~ Uncle Jean, pourquoi do you have that look on your face? ~

Jean-Luc smiled, ~ Pourquoi means why, first of all.And second, I look like this because you and Deanna are going to live together for a while. ~

~ Really? ~

~ Really.Just promise me that you'll be a good girl. ~

Quinn smiled her reply, and looked around her.The two were in a large room, with a long table and a bunch of chairs.A screen was on one wall, and windows were a long another.A door at least ten times her size, was on another wall.

~ Where are we? ~ She asked, curious.

~ On a starship.This is the room where I talk to my officers. ~ Jean-Luc replied.

~ Officers?Like the policier? ~

He smiled, and picked up Quinn.He put her on the table, sat down in a chair, and looked at her.~ No.Officers are people who are very important to the ship. ~  
Quinn shook her head in understanding.Her long blonde locks were falling around her face, making Jean-Luc sigh.It had taken him twenty minutes that morning to get the four-year's hair into a ponytail – Quinn had taken it out almost as soon as he had gotten it perfect.

The door chimed, bringing Jean-Luc's attention to the person entreating entrance."Come."

Deanna, Beverly, Commander Will Riker, and the rest off the senior staff walked in.Each stood next to their chairs, and looked at the two already in the room.

~ Are these your officers? ~ Quinn asked.

~ Yes. ~ He said, before picking her up and putting her in his lap.He gestured for the people to sit, and they readily complied."I know some of you are curious why this meeting has been called." He looked at each in turn, "This meeting is a briefing, of sorts, on Quinn."

Everyone nodded.Each knew who Quinn was, and that Jean-Luc had to find her a home.

"There has been an interest in her by a member of this crew.I have gotten permission from Starfleet to let Quinn stay with this person, as a trial.In a few days, if Quinn or Counselor Troi aren't happy together or if Counselor Troi decides she can't take care of Quinn, I will return to Earth indefinitely to find her a family."

Will looked at Jean-Luc and then at Deanna.His expression was one of shock."Deanna?"

"Will.I want to try this.I really do." Deanna said, knowing his thoughts.

"Are you sure?This could just be a rebound from Ian."

"This isn't a rebound from Ian.Ian was never meant to be part of this life.Maybe Quinn was." She replied, "Will, I saw her and I loved her at first sight.I want to see if I can have her in my life."

Will jumped up, "Do you even hear yourself?This is crazy!"

Deanna got up, walked over to Quinn, picked up the child, and walked out of the room.Will dared not follow her, but just looked at Jean-Luc, annoyed.

"She asked to do this.I asked her the same thing as you." He sighed, motioned for Will to sit down, and continued, "Because of Quinn's lack of hearing, I want you all to keep an eye out of her.She can get into anything and everything, and I don't want her wandering into anything dangerous."

Each person nodded their head and stood up.Jean-Luc dismissed them, and they left.He sighed again, before leaving himself.

-*-*-

Geordi and Data helped Deanna assemble a small bed.After a fight with Will over Quinn, she had asked the two to help her set up a bed in her quarters.They had agreed, enjoying the Quinn's antics as they walked out of ten-forward.

Quinn was, in fact, now playing with a magic set her uncle had dropped off on the floor nearby.She was currently trying to use a mirror to help her say abracadabra.Geordi figured she was trying to see her lips move, instead of hearing the words."Where does this go?" Data asked, holding up a metal piece the size of his head.

Deanna looked at the directions, and then pointed to the spot, "There."

"Thank you." He replied, fitting the last piece in place.

"Thank you for your help." She said, looking at Quinn.She caught the girl's attention after a moment, and signed to her.~ It's done. ~

Quinn smiled, got up off the floor, and ran over.She put her hand on the mattress for a moment, before plopping down.She bounced up and down on it, and smiled.What could be argued to be a giggle, escaped her throat, and she reached to hug Deanna.She released the Betazoid, ~ Thank you. ~

-*-*-

Deanna wandered into ten-forward.It was four in the morning, and Deanna's shift was in a few hours, but she was restless, which had led her to want Guinan's company.

"Hello, Counselor." Guinan said, seeing her friend.

"Good Morning, Guinan." Deanna replied.She gestured for her friend to sit down, and she did.

"Shouldn't you be with Quinn?"

"She's sleeping with the captain right now.She had a nightmare and begged for her uncle. I didn't know what to do." Deanna sighed, "Maybe the captain and Will were right.Maybe I'm not the mother Quinn needs."

Guinan looked at Deanna, "Do you love her?"  
Deanna smiled, "I do.As strange as it sounds, I love her already.She's so beautiful and she's so happy.I want her to be my daughter so very much."

"Then you'll find a way to make it work."

Deanna smiled again, "Thanks Guinan."She got up and left, en route to Jean-Luc's quarters.

-*-*-

Jean-Luc was waiting for Deanna when she arrived."I figured you'd be back." He said, handing her the child.

"Thank you." She said, looking at him and then Quinn.

"She loves you too.The nightmare she had.It wasn't about her parents, as I'd assumed, it was her fear of losing you.Quinn knows that if you don't take her, I'll have to go back, find her a family, and then leave.She's afraid of losing me and losing you." Jean-Luc said, his serious tone in play.

She looked down at her feet for a moment, and then reached to hug Jean-Luc."Do you think I can handle her?That I can live up to what Marie would've wanted?"  
He smiled, "I'm sure Marie is happy that her Quinn is going to be your Quinn."

Deanna nodded and smiled back.She thanked Jean-Luc once again, and went back to her quarters.She laid Quinn back into the silver bed, covered her with the white comforter, and then walked to her own room.Deanna sat on the edge of her bed for a while, gazing at the child.After an hour or so, she smiled and moved to get dressed.

-*-*-

Deanna stepped onto the bridge with the gold-haired Quinn holding her hand.Deanna was wearing one of her usual outfits, while Quinn was wearing a white short-sleeve sundress with white sandals.Her curly hair was held back in two pigtails with white ribbons.

"Good morning, counselor." Will said, his annoyance at having Deanna and Quinn on the bridge fairly obvious.

~ Hello. ~ Quinn signed.

Jean-Luc walked over just as Will was about to ask what she had said, saving the argument that would've been had."Hello, Deanna." He said, then switched over to sign language, ~ Hello, Quinnie.Did we have a nice night? ~

~ Yep!I love my bed. ~ Quinn signed back.

~ That's good! ~ Jean-Luc smiled.He looked back at Deanna, "The papers will be ready in a day or so."

"Thank you, sir."

Jean-Luc just smiled, before picking up Quinn and sitting down in his seat.Deanna followed, too happy to let Will Riker ruin it with his sourpuss face.

-*-*-

The next day

Deanna picked up the pen and pulled the paper to her.She pressed the writing utensil against it, began to spell out her name, and smiled as she dotted the i in Troi.She handed the pen to Beverly, who did the same, and she then passed the pen to Lwaxana Troi.

While the others were signing the papers, Deanna took Quinn from her uncle and smiled again.Quinn would be her's after Jean-Luc signed the papers, and the woman couldn't have been more happy.Quinn would still be called Quinn Charlotte Altson, though her name legally was Quinn Charlotte Altson-Troi, and she would be told about her parents, Marie and Fitz, but Quinn would be Deanna's to raise and to love.And Deanna loved that.

---

Quinn smiled at Deanna while her uncle signed the papers.She was so happy to have a mother again.She didn't care what she was called, and she didn't care if she lived in France anymore or not – all that mattered to her was that she had a mother.Someone to love her, someone to take care of her – someone who wouldn't leave her behind or die on her birthday.

-*-*-

CASSIE JAMIE

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

I know it's really short.I did this in about a half hour after three finals – my brain's shot for the day.

I plan on writing a few more Quinn/Deanna stories.

-*-*-

A big thank you to Misty_Bay.Thank you for your help!!!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
